Little Things
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Natalie Potter is in a different house then her twin, Harry. How will she handle the constant comparisons to her Mom, and not being with Harry constantly? Summary sucks, I know.
1. Chapter 1

For the purpose of this story, Natalie and Harry Potter are sixteen years old, and in their sixth year at Hogwarts. So, I know Snape is pretty out of character towards Natalie Potter in this story, but I was trying to think about how he'd behave, if Lily Potter had had a daughter who looked like her, and if he'd be nice to her. I do not own anything but the idea for this story and the character of Natalie Potter.

Third Person POV:

"Miss Potter, what are you doing in the library at this hour?" Natalie's head snapped up at her favorite professor's voice, and she glanced back down, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just studying, for tomorrow." Natalie replied, blushing.

"You're going to do wonderfully tomorrow, Miss Potter. You're great at Potions, just like your Mother." Professor Snape said.

"Thank you, Professor." Natalie said, looking down at the table again.

"Oh, bugger." Professor Snape said, pulling out a chair next to Natalie and sitting down.

"Look, Natalie-what I meant to say-you are like your Mom, you look like her, and you have her astounding Potions ability-but you are most definitely not Lily. You are you, Natalie. So, don't stress too much, and get some rest." Professor Snape said.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said, closing the book she was reading, and sliding it into her bag. Lily stood up, nodded to Professor Snape, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but the idea for this story and the character of Natalie Potter.

Natalie's POV:

Everyone, for the past six years, have said that I am like my Mom. Constantly. Hearing that, over and over, is exhausting. Hearing my favorite Professor-someone I know attended Hogwarts with my Mother, say it-well, it was almost too much. I left the library, but instead of heading down to the Slytherin common room, I walked over to the double doors. Glancing behind me and seeing no one, I opened the door and slipped outside, shutting it quietly behind me. I walked across the grounds, heading for the lake. It was my place, somewhere I knew that I could be alone. Especially late at night-no one bothered to sneak out of the castle to just sit by the lake. Reaching the lake, I sat down, staring at the ripples in the lake made by the giant squid. At least, I hoped that the giant squid was what was making them. But honestly, who knows what else is in the lake? I lay back, looking up at the stars. Without the presence of electricity to dim the glow of the stars, they shined as brightly as the streets of London, but without the harsh glare. Mesmerized by the stars, I felt my eyes drifting shut.

"Natalie, my dear, sweet Natalie. You and Harry, you're going to grow up to be such a good witch and wizard, aren't you? I wonder if you'll play Quidditch, like your Daddy? I bet you'll both be Seekers." My Mom, Lily, whispered. Harry and I were both sitting on her lap, only distinguishable by my red hair, and Harry's black hair.

"Lily! Lily, hide the babies! He found us!" My Dad, James's voice called, a note of panic caught in his throat.

"Oh my God." Our Mom gasped, quickly looking around our room. Mom quickly walked over to our closet, and put both of us inside.

"I love you both. Take care of each other." Mom whispered, pressing a kiss out our foreheads, and shutting the door.

"Where are they?" A high, cold voice asked.

"They aren't here!" Mom said, the panic in her voice evident.

"I don't believe you. Where are they?" He asked again.

"They're with our friends!" Mom said, and then screamed.

"_Crucio._" His voice echoed, and our Mom screamed again.

"Just tell me where they are, and your suffering will end." He said.

"Never." Mom said.

"You chose your fate then. _Avada Kedavra!_" He said. There was a flash of green light, and then silence. Harry began to cry next to me, and I took his hand in mine. The door opened, and a face looked down on us. Harry and I looked up at him, and the sound of his cries increased.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" He shouted. There was a flash of green light, and my forehead hurt. I woke up, screaming. After a moment, I realized I was still by the lake, and Voldemort wasn't there. I gasped for breath, my heart racing.

"Hello? Who's out here?" A voice called. I heard footsteps, but I kept silent, hoping that whoever was out here wouldn't find me, and I wouldn't get in trouble. The footsteps came closer, and then a lit wand tip appeared.

"Miss Potter? What are you doing here?" Professor Snape asked, his face coming into view.

"Professor Snape! I just-I came out for some air." I murmured.

"You know you aren't supposed to leave the castle unescorted after dark." Professor Snape said.

"I know, Professor. I'm sorry." I whispered, my cheeks burning.


End file.
